


Friday

by unkissed



Series: Days of the Week: 100-word Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Heavy Drinking, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkissed/pseuds/unkissed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Fridays, Draco chooses what we drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday

**Author's Note:**

> There's a picture to go along with this at unkissed.tumblr.com.
> 
> For that Draco with the Dior cufflinks.

On Fridays, Draco chooses what we drink. And on Saturdays, we nurse our hangovers with beer and buttery eggs, and try to remember what we got up to the night before.

I still can’t quite recall what happened last night, other than the fact that we both got thoroughly fucked by Jim, Jack, Jameson, and Johnnie. I’m fairly certain I lost some sort of bet and I believe that’s why I woke up wearing what appears to be a £1000 solid gold Bulgari bitch collar, and why Draco’s head is smarting more than mine. I hope he’s got the key.


End file.
